Completely Different
by Roxie567
Summary: AU. Bonnie meets the Originals when both of them are just kids. With zero knowledge of supernatural world and less judgmental.What grow up to be heartless killers where once only kids too.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I originally wanted to do Rebekah/Bonnie friendship fic, because I love their characters. I thought it would be to one The Fray song and to fit it to the lyrics, their characters were supposed to meet when they were young. I soon dropped the idea of songfic, but I liked what I wrote too much to leave it unpublished.

Background: Esther returned to the living by the power of the dead witches. They realized it was for the best that Esther gets a new chance at raising her kids, so they put a spell on the Original vampires to all be children again. Rebekah and Kol, twins, were re-born the same year Bonnie, Caroline and Elena were born. They meet eleven years later, while escaping from Mikel who's eager to kill them, Esther and the kids come to lovely town of Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p><em>They were eleven when they first met. <em>

Bonnie walked into classroom with Elena. Two girls held hands because they felt scared and yet so grown up, they're starting middle school. They've only been in class for 10 minutes and Elena already whispeared how funny looking the teacher is looking into Bonnie's ear. Bonnie laughed louder than she planned. Everybody looked at her.

She hated that sort of situations, with everyone's eyes on her. Ever since she noticed she's reffured to as ''that girl who's mom left'' at age of seven, Bonnie hated attention. She figured if she makes herself invisible they will forget about her and her tragic family story. So she tried her best to be replaceable and unnoticed. It soon became very easy, Elena seamed to be likeable and talked about. This other girl Caroline Forbes too. They've been fighting for everyone's attention and a title of favorite girl in Mystic Falls kindergarten since the day they met. It was good for Bonnie, she could step aside and let them take the spotlight they love so much.

More than anyone else's Bonnie noticed a stare from a girl she did not know. The girl had shiny blonde hair and wonderful green eyes. She was really pretty, there was no doubt about it. Bonnie tried to remember, but she didn't remeber her from anywhere. This 11 year old must have been new in town. Bonnie smiled at the girl, she loved newcomers. It was a chance for some new friends. One who maybe doesn't have to know how her mom left and how she was a talk of the town for next two years.

Rebekah looked away from the girl who laughed so loudly at her friend's whispeard joke and looked up at her mother. "I don't like this town." Rebekah stated. When her mother offered her nothing better than a consoling smile she crossed her hands over her chest and pouted. Esther wanted to laugh, but controlled herself. Her daught was always so strong willed. She disliked not having her way.

"Bonnie Bennett."

"Here."

"You will be paired up with Rebekah Mikelson." The teacher said the information emotionless. However, that's not how Bonnie received the same information. She really wanted to be paired with Elena. The two hoped it would be that way. They were best friends for a while now and they got used to doing everything together. Bonnie frowned and when she turned to her right to look at Elena she noticed little girl had a frown on her face too. "You'll still be best friends." Mrs. Gilbert knelt and informed two said 11-year olds. They briefly hugged each other.

"It's just art." Elena said before her hands left Bonnie's back.

Bonnie scanned the group with eager eyes, waiting for her new project partner to emerge. She was said it wasn't Elena, but couldn't wait to get started. Art was one of her favourite subjects of all time, she was great at painting! There was that time when she was five, her and Matt painted Donovan family cat completely green. It was all very fun until Matt's parents came home and yelled. Bonnie bit her lower lip remebering.

The same blonde girl for earlier, who was obviously new approuched her. "Bonnie." The girl repeated her name in a serious, British accent.

Bonnie smiled, the girl was from UK. She has never met anyone outside of Virginia before. This was so exciting. "Hello." She beamed, holding her hand out happily. "You must be Rebekah."

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful afternoon and after several hours of begging Bonnie managed to persuade her always so busy father to take her to the park. She would go to Elena's and ask Mrs. Gilbert or Elena's aunt Jenna to take her, but Gilbert's were in Florida, visiting relatives.<p>

It was quite lonely without her friend, but to keep sad thoughts away, Bennett girl was determent to keep busy. She walked hand in hand with her father with smiled on her hand. Ignoring the fact he haven't looked away from the screen of his phone for one second.

In the park Bonnie saw a familiar face. Rebekah.

"Stop it!" The blonde girl yelled stubbornly at two boys who were wrestled on the ground. It was obvious Rebekah was not amused by their action, but it was also obvious two boys didn't care.

"Nik!" Rebekah whined. To get thier attention she kicked her foot on the ground. "Kol, c'mon!"

"We told you we won't play tea party with you, Bekah." Kol stopped hitting his older brother to tell to his sister.

Klaus smiled. "This is much more fun." He said before he threw dust into Kol's eyes.

"But you promised!" Rebekah's eyes started to get watery and Bonnie disliked to see her almost-friend hurt. Truth was, Rebekah was behaving like a brat during art class, but Bonnie truly believed people are not bad. They just sometimes act that way. She ran up to Rebekah. "I'll play with you." She smiled widely at her art partner.

Kol and Klaus stopped fighting immediately. They both got up, not taking their eyes of their sister's friend for a second. Rebekah didn't commentend on Bonnie's generous offer to play with her, she simply watched her brothers change their behaviour completely. With her arms crossed over her chest she hated that her brothers would act so politely around a girl, but never around her. She wanted to be treated like a girl, not one of the boys, just once.

"Rebekah's friend." One of the boys said and Bonnie looked away from Rebekah and into them.

Bonnie unconsciously nodded her head, even though Rebekah and her never exactly called each other a friend. "I'm Niklaus." 13-year-old boy introduced herself.

Bonnie smiled and was about to comment on how unsual and unique his name is when other boy spoke. "And he's lame. I'm Kol." What Bonnie will later find out, Rebekah's twin said. Kol was looking her straight in the eyes, but she soon noticed Niklaus rolled his eyes when his brother called him lame. Bonnie assumed they fight all the time.

* * *

><p>Rebekah had only just settled down at the table when a familiar voice sounded next to her.<p>

"Can I eat lunch with you?"

She briefly glanced up and there, as usual, was Bonnie Bennett asking permission to sit. Rebekah knew whatever answer she gave, the girl was still going to join her.

"No." She said. ''Go sit with Elena.''

''You don't like Elena.'' Bonnie sat down anyway. It was the same every day. Ever since they were paired on the first day, Rebekah just couldn't get rid of her. She threw all the verbal abuse she could and the girl would just keep coming back, every Thursday when they had lunch after art class.

''No I don't.'' Rebekah said honestly. She never had a problem with stating her opinon, it was the only way to ever get noticed in her family anyway. ''She's very adored. I really don't see way.''

''She's kind and she's really funny.'' Bonnie replayed. It wasn't that she felt obligualted to defend Elena, she simply wished they could all be friends.

"Why don't you hate me?" Rebekah said tonelessly, tilting her head. Suddenly changing the topic.

Bonnie had to admit, this was a good query. Why shouldn't she hate Rebekah? Never once, had she complimented Bonnie or even tried to be friendly towards her. What's the point in making such an effort for someone who doesn't even care? She bit her lip and gazed at the girl opposite her. There was something about Rebekah that Bonnie felt drawn to. She was sure there was more to her than just anger and resentment. Same for her three brothers she met; Elijah, Kol and Niklaus.

"You don't deserve it." She answered firmly.

Her words felt like a slap to the face but for some odd reason, Rebekah found herself smiling. She couldn't stand the girl, but it felt nice to have someone on her side for once. Maybe company wasn't so bad after all.

Next Thursday, Bonnie happily walked into art classroom. She had new crayons her father bought while he was on a buisness trip and Bonnie couldn't wait until she shared them with her friend, Rebekah. Also, Niklaus and Elijah whom she always saw when they picked up Rebekah from school promised to show her cool tricks they can do on skateboard and Bonnie was very excited about that. She was never really good at sports, but she liked watching others. So all in all, this was supposed to be a good day.

But Rebekah wasn't there. When Bonnie asked the teacher where's Rebekah, all she got was a shrug.

Next Thursday, she hoped to see Rebekah again, but she didn't show.

She stopped coming to school.

Elena's aunt Jenna explained it to her with ''They left town, sweetie.'' and gently touch on the cheek.

It wasn't enough.

* * *

><p>AN: I have no idea if this is any good. I simply wanted to put it out there. I'm not sure about any of the pairings (however I'm leaning towards Kol/Bonnie/Klaus triangle and Elena/Elijah). Still, nothing is carved in stone. Tell me who would you like to see, maybe what age would you like for Bonnie and Originals to meet again.

Comment, it would be a nice thing to do.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi. First of all, thank you for the reviews they made me so happy. ayana45 Thank you for your critique and I agree they're little childish, but I didn't know what other age to write since I know no one whose eleven and I worried if I say they're younger their vocabulary might seam to advanced. If that makes sense.

This time the girls are fourteen and I hope I did that age a justice. This is my first time writing through a period of time and it's quite challenging. Your opinion and comments are more than welcome. sara I won't be doing Klaus/Caroline since I don't like them, but I hope you're still interested in story and whill continue to comment.

Here it goes.

* * *

><p><em>They were fourteen when they met again.<em>

Bonnie Bennett was unusually bored that Saturday morning and really how could you blame her. Week earlier she arrived at Harrington, Pennsyvalnia to spend some time with her father's sister, Angela Bennett. Summer before she starts high school, summer she wanted to have all the fun in the world with her friends she was stuck here, in Pennsyvalnia with no friends and her kind, but truly not fun aunt Angela. ''Do you like these?'' Aunt Angela said as she stopped by candy bar. She wasn't pointing to anything in particular, so Bonnie wasn't sure what she was talking about, but she stil said yes.

Harrington was a small town, which wasn't much of a change from Mystic Falls, but somehow it still was. Back home Elena, Matt and her ran around in jeans and t-shirts. Played sports like basketball and soccer. Here, even kids her age dressed seriously, like they just finished a buisness meeting and played golf and lacrosse. Harrington was like wannabe Upper East Side and Bonnie felt like she just came from Brooklyn. She hated it.

''Should we get milk?'' Angela asked as she started walking towards milk department. Her high heels making a specific sound. Bonnie rolled her eyes because she thought it was idiotic to go to grocery store in heels. ''We already got it, Aunt Angela.'' Bonnie pinted to the milk.

''Oh yes, honey.'' Aunt Angela gently touched the girl's hair. ''You're so smart.'' Bonnie's disdain was growing fast. She wasn't sure was her aunt dense or just on some heavy medication.

She heard a laugh behind her and it was so close, it must have been mocking her. She turned around to give whoever it was one of her evil stares, but that's not what she did. To her big surprise, she recognized the face behind her. She met him once and saw him pick up her forgotten friend from school a few times, it wasn't a lot but she still remember him.

"Niklaus." She whispeard a name he once told her in his native British accent.

"What?" Angela asked only half interesed while decided which yogurt to buy.

The boy smirked. He was older than her. She assumed he was sixteen and he looked increadibly good. He was tall and athletic, his body didn't seam to be effected by sudden growth like many boys she knew did. His eyes were piercing and quite stunning. She didn't even blink. "Bonnie." He said.

They stood there for another two minutes just staring at each other and noticed all the changes that happened in last three years. It was until Bonnie's aunt said it's time to go to the register that he finally moved and came closer. "Come with me." He took her hand without asking for it.

"He's a friend." Bonnie shortly said to her Aunt before they ran across the store.

Esther and Rebekah were at the magazine section, Rebekah was flipping through the pages of newest Seventeen issuse. Esther spotted her son. "Oh good Niklaus, I already thought I'll have to send a search for you." And only then did she noticed a 14-year-old her whose hand he was holding.

"Hey Bekah, look who I found."

Rebekah looked up, not expecting much from her elder brother. To see Bonnie Benett again was something she surely stopped hoping for. Her mouth dropped.

"Hi." Bonnie said, slightly embarrassed by the attention.

* * *

><p>"So how exactly do you play this?" Bonnie asked clueless, holding a stick in her hand. Kol dragged her, Rebekah and Klaus to lacrosse that sunny afternoone. Both Klaus and Kol were lacrosse players for the local team, but girls didn't know anything. Rebekah simply didn't care, if she ever come to the games, it was more to look at other hot guys than to play attention to actual game. Bonnie as stated before, never played lacross in her life.<p>

Kol wanted to show her, he thought she was increadbily beautiful and he felt attracted to her. Still, he tried to hide that from Rebekah who would probably get defensive over HER friend and never let them all hung out again. Yet, Kol wasn't fast enough. He cursed inside as he heard Klaus say. ''Here, let me show you.''

16-year-old stood behind Bonnie, their body unbelievely close. He put his arms around her and intertwined his fingers with hers, so they were now holding a stick together.

He told her how to carefully aim the ball and then the hit it together.

When it almost hit Rebekah who was too busy texting to play attention, they started laughing uncontrollably. Kol hate it, because they seamed so in their own little bubble. He knew he couldn't get in.

* * *

><p>"You need more blush." Rebekah commented as she studied Bonnie. Then she opened her blue vanity case and handed Bonnie one of her favorite blushes.<p>

Bonnie looked at herself in the mirror of Rebekah's bathroom. She barely recognized herself. She never wore make up. Her friends Elena and Caroline did, but she still walked around makeup less. And when they tried to talk her into it, she refused. So, it was out of the ordinary that she was now applying brush to her cheeks, but she was. It was partily because she knew without Rebekah, this summer would be the longest and most boring ever, because after all she wasn't spending it on Hawaii like Elena or California, like Caroline. It was because because no one back home had to ever know about her make up episode and because Rebekah managed to be more persistent than Caroline and Elena together.

"My dad would kill me if he saw all this on me." Bonnie said as she gave the blonde her blush back.

"Aha, and I'll kill you if you take it off." Rebekah warned her, before she jumped of her sink.

Every Friday night before, the two would have sleepover at Mikelsons'. Because girls loved spending time together and because it meant her Aunt could go out and get drunk, like she really wanted to. Usually they made popcorns, gossiped Rebekah's brothers and watched MTV, but tonight was different.  
>Sean Martin, one of Kol's friends in this fancy little town, was having a party and Rebekah dragged Bonnie to go with her. She even bought her a dress without her consent.<p>

Bonnie soon figured Kol and Rebekah were troublemakers, the wild children that drove Esther crazy the most. Not that Klaus was any better, but he was older and he could take care of himself. Esther Mikelsn forbid her twins to go to this party and that was their main reason they wanted to go. Bonnie was never like that, she obeyed her father's rules and always tried really hard at school because she wanted to be noticed by him. She hoped the good grades and compliments from her teachers would somehow change him, make him the kind of dad Elena had.

There was a knock on the door and then Kol's head peered in."You two ready?"

"Yes." Rebekah said decisively. Bonnie opened her mouth to protest, remind them this is a bad idea, but it was too late. The duo was already sneaking out, so Bonnie joined them.

* * *

><p>Kol left the party before his sister did, which was something he rarely ever did. But he felt tired and chose sleep over the party his friend organised. It was kind of lame anyways. Around 2 a.m. he heard noise. He got up. Noise was coming from Rebekah's bathroom, he opened the door. Bonnie was throwing up in her underwear and tank blue top. She saw him walk in and she looked away embarrassed.<p>

"Hey, let me help you." Kol said trying to comfort her.

"No, I don't want you to see me like this." She started crying.

"It's okay, Bonnie." he lifted her up "It's just me."

"Thanks." She smiled as he gently touched her back.

"So, you think you're going to be sick again?" Kol asked looking at her.

"No, I think I'm done. I puked before, so I think that's all that's going to come out of me." She smiled extremely uncomfortably. "But I do need a shower."

"Okay." He started a water.

* * *

><p>"Hey you."<p>

Bonnie looked up and saw Kol looking at her with a grin almost laughing. Bonnie noticed that he was wearing a white t-shirt, that was tight against his bulging chest and blue boxers. His hair was a mess but he still looked cute.

Bonnie woke up around 6 a.m. that morning, she still needed sleep, but she was too anxious. Last night she tasted her first alcohol drink and she didn't stop at one, like she should have. Once that stranger who was probably a sophomore gave her her first cup of beer, she felt different. She realized she was free, maybe for the first time in her life. Her dad was in another state, Aunt Angela was naive and easy to lie to. She was responsible to no one and things got little out of control.

Bonnie walked into a kitchen only to see her last night savior reading the newspaper "Hey." Bonnie greeted, as she grabbed the milk and shut the fridge door, pulling down her shorts, they were a little short and she was feeling extremely self-conscious around him, which surprised her since he had already seen her half naked.

"Did I wake you?" he asked feeling bad, as she opened the cupboard to get two glasses.

"Kind of, but don't worry about it. I'm a light sleeper." He smiled as he walked towards the counter and leaned against it, his chest lurching towards her direction as he stretched. He felt her eyes rom his body and took it as a compliment.

"You want some milk?" She looked up at him, as his intense blue eyes looked down at her. He has become a good-looking guy, tall and his hair was short. "That would be great." He smiled his white teeth shining, as he shook his head trying to wake himself up.

Bonnie poured them both some milk, she passed him his glass and smiled.

"Well this is weird." She said without hesitating

"Why?" Kol laughed at her as she gave me her funny look.

"Well...I came home last night wasted and you saw me like that. I'm sorry." She blurted out

He just smiled at her. Honestly, it was kind of weird.

"I mean I don't want to leave that impression on you." She smiled awkwardly and her eyes looked at the ground. He tried as he could to listen to what she had said, but she was so gorgeous, even in her little shorts and a tank top. She was so innocent and beautiful.

"Don't even worry about it."

"Also I can't really remember much, after running to the bathroom. So I'm sorry if I said or did anything stupid." She whispered.

"No, it wasn't a big deal." He answered quickly, his hands playing with the bottom of his shirt.

"Sorry." She bit her lip, looking embarrassed.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I didn't mind taking care of you." He walked towards where she was sitting; he stepped in between her legs and putting his hands on her cheeks trying to comfort her. She looked up at him with her deep hazel eyes and smiled.

"Thanks, for everything, taking care of me, putting me to bed and waiting up for me." She whispered because their faces were pretty close.

"Thanks." She said once again, he coudn't help it, his hands started to go lower.

"It was my pleasure." He smiled sincerely.

She grinned back at me as she hesitated a moment before leaning in and hugging me.

"What's this for?" He asked, his mouth against her warm shoulder.

"I never had any alcohol before and I guess I now know I'm lightweight and well thank you so much for making me comfortable. Thanks for not judging." She spoke uncontrollably fast.

He pulled away. "Hey don't worry." Bonnie wiped away few tears with her fingers. She felt guilt and shame.

"You must think I'm a so stupidly unexpierenced." she whispered.

"No, not at all. I think you're great." he smirked his hands reached and touched her arms.

She smiled, and at that moment Kol had never seen anyone as beautiful as she was. Her hair was curly and wild, her eyes sparkling as tears fell. She bit her lip and his eyes quickly noticed how kissable and luscious they were. Her crying had stopped but her chest was still rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath.

* * *

><p>AN: Did you like it? Which Original are you rooting for Klaus or Kol? Leave a comment, it only takes a second :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi. Thank you so much for all the comments, they make me happy. BrookeChloeBlairBennet265 I want Rebekah/Bonnie friendship on the show too. I'm honored you like the way I see their friendship. That makes me so excited. SmileyOriginalsXD It makes me so happy you liked the story. I fan-girled over the fact you fan-girled.

I'm not sure what to tell you about the chapter in front of you. Bonnie is still in Pennsylvania with the Mikelson's. I think I'l stick to that age for one more chapter of two, 'cause I kind of want to explain their friendship and have some memories for the next time they meet. Who knows when that will be? *evil smirk* I think I didn't do idea in my head a justice, but I hope you'll like it anyway.

Here it goes.

* * *

><p><em>And this time they started to grow close.<em>

"I love this show." There was a wide smile on Bonnie's face. She really loved Charmed, a TV show about three powerful witches. It was entertaining and intense and sometimes she imagined herself as one of them, as a witch who can do kickass spells and fight the villains. She knew it was silly and maybe childlish for a fourteen year old girl, but she liked to imagine it. And as long as no one knew about it, no one could laugh at her.  
>Rebekah sat down next to her in Mikelson's living room. The black leather couch they had was comfortable and kind of gothic. Bonnie noticed, since she was a every day guest in their home for two weeks now, that furniture was antique. Sometimes it felt like living in a museam, but it was also cool because it was easy to get lost in a daydream. Bonnie loved History so she didn't mind Renaissance cabinets and valuable paintings. "Have fun." Esther said as she put popcorns in front of girls.<br>Opening credits were rolling and in the corner of her eye Bonnie noticed Esther giving her a mysterious smile, but decided to shake it off.

* * *

><p>Carnival in this town was rather different than one back home. Larger, filled with more people and somehow, more glamorous. Most because of the people and the way the handled themseleves. Still Bonnie was happy at least something is happening, because for the past week the town was actionless and the Mikelson family, including her, spend most of their nights playing board games. It was fun, but not as much fun as Kol was apprently having. It was fun story to hear when Rebekah told her how Esther caught him making out with a high school sophomore and almost had a heart attack.<p>

For disobeying his mother, what he did very often, Kol wasn't with them this Monday afternoone. It was Rebekah, Klaus and her - slowly walking around the carnival. "Oh look cotton candy." Rebekah happily pointed to stand with cotton candy. Without a comment from either Klaus or Bonnie, they walked over there.

"Move." It was bossy Rebekah in her best edition. Her tone was harsh and authoritative. Her eyes changed slightly and if she wasn't her friend, Bonnie would probably be scared herself.

Eleven year old girl just walked away, even though it was her turn to buy everyone's favorite sweet. Bonnie and Klaus looked at each other. Klaus smirked to what Bonnie responded with a smile. They knew this was mean and not neccesserry, but it was who Rebekah was. "Two cotton candies, please." Rebekah said to the salesman who didn't notice a pushing of a little girl or simply didn't care.

Bonnie knew the second cotton candy was for her. She didn't ask for it nor was she sure she wants one, but Rebekah didn't care about that. She was so rarely in charge in her own home, she simply had to decide on everything outside of it. Just as she predicted Rebekah handed her one cotton candy and took other. "Pay the man, Nik."

Rebekah didn't brought her wallet, it would ruin her prefect skinny jeans. It was ugly when you could spot items in the pockets or at least Rebekah thought so. Niklaus reached to his back pocket when he heard Bonnie's voice. "Wait, I'll pay for mine." She began to open her purse when she felt Klaus' hand on hers.

"Don't be silly." She looked up to see him smiling. "I'll gladly pay for both."

Then he handed the man his money and Bonnie gave him a thankful smile. Only then did both of them notice that Rebekah already walked away. She could never be still, but since she was still in their eyesight Klaus and Bonnie started to walk slowly.

"Well, thanks." Bonnie said awkwardly. This was a first time a boy ever pay for something and then gave it to her. She has only seen it in the movies and in them it was always so romantic. That's why she got so shy and confused about it. She got used to being invisible in the boys' eyes by now, after all she was best friends with Elena Gilbert. The one everyone always wanted and she was just a sidekick, a way to get to Elena, nothing more.

Klaus noticed how she blushed. "Don't worry about it." He kept it cool.

"I'm surpsied you let her boss you around," Bonnie said while looking forward, into Rebekah's back. "you seam pretty headstrong yourself."

Klaus raised his eyebrow. "Should I take that as a compliment or?"

Now Bonnie felt like she blurted out something wrong. She usually knew her way around words, but it was easier with girls. They didn't made her blush this much.

"It's not a bad thing." Bonnie stated. "You are both persistent and determined. You get what you want."

"Even though I'm not a snob about it." Klaus joked obviously refering to Rebekah who was now at shooting standing. Waving to the two of them.

Bonnie laughed. "Yeah." She was too busy looking at Klaus' face to notice her friend, waving her arms for their attention.

"I was never good at that," Bonnie's face got a serious, sort of sad expression. "getting what I want." She bit her lower lip

Klaus didn't spot his sister either, he stared into her green eyes. "It easy really," Klaus said.

Then he took a piece of her cotton candy and put it in his mouth. "you just have to want it bad enough. And not give a damn about anyone else." Klaus gently touched her cheek.

Bonnie felt her heartbeat speed up. She didn't noticed Klaus likes her, not in that sort of way. Maybe signs where there, but she was too used to being seen as a friend to noticed. Now her mind started to ask thousand question per second. Did he like her? Was this his way of flirting with her? How does she flirt back? Should she? Or maybe he's just being nice? It felt like an attack on her mind and his gorgeous blue eyes didn't make her any less confused. She looked away in a rush, not knowing what to do.

Bonnie looked away and spotted the blonde. Klaus then too stoped looking at his sister's friend and they both walked over to her. Speeding up their steps.  
>"Finally." Rebekah said, putting a hands on her hips.<p>

"We didn't see you." Klaus shruged his shoulders, not apologizing.

Rebekah rolled her eyes at her older brother and turn her attention towards brunnette. "Come shoot with me."

Bonnie just finished her cotton candy. Instantly both of the Esther's children could notice she's not thrilled about the suggestion. "I suck at shooting." She said honestly. "At these type of things I always spot a stuffed animal I want, but I never get it." She shrugged her shoulders.

It sucked to be clumsy and not have a boyfriend win it for you, like Matt did for Elena, last time carnival was in Mystic Falls.

Rebekah frowned. The point of this game was competition, the one who hits more bottles gets a stuffed animal. Who will she compete against if Bonnie's bad at it?

After giving it some thought, Klaus said."Tell me which one you want and I'll win it for you."

Both girls turned their head towards Klaus. Neither one of them expected this sentence to leave his mouth. Klaus couldn't help but smirk at the two. Klaus was a womanizer. He never fell in love, but that didn't mean he didn't like thrill of chasing. He defenitely got the looks and he knew girls like his dirty blonde hair, sensual lips, ocean blue eyes and athletic build. But looks are not everything, he also learned his way with words. It usually helped listening to Finn and Elijah talk about their girlfriends, because they actually meant it. He, however didn't have a problem telling the sweet words just to get laid. But with Bonnie it was different, he didn't want to sleep with her. Well, he did, but that wasn't all.

"Bring it on." Rebekah picked up a plastic gun. Klaus was being all charming with her friend. However, she didn't assume he has any sort of feelings for her. Bonnie was a beautiful girl and he wanted to fuck her. It was what he did, have 'em and leave 'em.

As her brother picked up a gun she made a mental note to herself to warn Bonnie about him.

Rebekah tried, but it was rather useless. It was like Klaus could win with a blindfold on. Bonnie pointed to a cute panda and Klaus handed to her with a winning smile.

"Here you go." She took panda into her hands. "Now you got something you wanted."

* * *

><p>AN: Did you like it? What did you think of Klaus' obvious flirting? Leave a comment, it only takes a second :)


End file.
